Timing Is Everything
by gckermode
Summary: Wade's timing is so off he can't do anything right... Zoe is such a mess... Goerge is trying to do the right thing. Lavon is in the middle...
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe this, pacing back forth in front of his bed. To say he was pissed off was an understatement.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"**You stupid son of a bitch" **Speaking to the emtpy room

"**Stupid Stupid Stupid!" **

His beer in his hand went flying across the room smashing as it hit the wall.

Why did he think that she would want him for anything more than sex…?

He wasn't good enough for her, he didn't fit in her picture, and he wasn't the one she wanted.

Problem was she was what he wanted; hell he had changed because of her. She made him want to be better, do better, to have a dream, a plan, and a future.

They had been sleeping together pretty much since the wedding that never happened, and then started dating for almost 6 months, spending most of their spare time doing stuff together and he had coped a lot of flak for it. He didn't care though he wanted to be with her and they had fun.

Ok it wasn't perfect but what relationship is?

"**Stupid Stupid Stupid!" **

Telling himself again that he was stupid in believing.

Thinking back to the night a week ago.

* * *

_They were having dinner at her place just take out from Fancy's, no lights just candles lit around the room, music in the background, a slow song came on so grabbing her hand and pulling her close, so close he could feel her heart beat. He didn't want to let her go._

_"I think I am falling in love with you!" In a whisper that he didn't know if she heard._

_She just place her head on his shoulder holding him tighter and they stayed that way for the rest of the song in silence._

* * *

Shaking the memory off he grabbed another beer and went sat on the couch wondering what had happen when did it go all wrong.

He had it all planned, he would pick her up from work; take her home run a nice hot bath for her. While she was in the bath he was going to finish making dinner. After dinner he was going to tell her his secret that he been keeping for about 2weeks. He had the money for his bar he had a decent deposit and he had been to the bank and gotten the loan not only for the bar but to buy the building it was going to be in…..He was excited he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

His idea of a nice romantic night didn't go to plan. She was distant; he had asked if she was ok? She had only replied that it had been a long day. When we walked into her place she had seen the table he had set up and noticed the rose pedals leading to the bath.

He had started to explain that she was to take a bath while he finished making dinner. That's as far as he got before it all went to hell.

"_Stop! Wade just stop!" placing her hands up to make the point that he needed to be quiet._

"_What?" He just watched her._

"_We need to talk. I have something to tell you." She relied in a sad tone._

"_Ok?" He sat on the bed allowing her to stand in front of him. Trying to grab her hand but she pulled away. _

"_Wade…I don't know how to say this! " Looking away she took a deep breath._

"_I still have feeling for George and I can't move forward until I see if George and I are meant to be together." She blurted it out that fast that Wade almost missed what she had said ALMOST._

"_What!" Wade just sat there really trying to understand what he just heard._

"_I have strong feelings for George!"_

"_What, so the past 9 months have been what to you. You hassle me about my feelings for you and I finally tell you and this is what I get! You have got to be kidding me!"_

"_Wade, I am sorry I thought I was over George and then you said what you said and I realised that." Wade cutting her off in an angry tone that made Zoe takes a step back._

"_Just forget it Zoe just forget it! Hope you and George are happy" Realising he swung around to face her._

"_George was dating Tansy!" More of a statement._

"_They broke up about 2 weeks ago."_

"_Of course they did." With that he walks out of her place. Got into his car and took off._

* * *

Getting up off the couch he grabbed a bottle of whiskie and started taking swigs straight from the bottle. He wanted to forget what had just happened. Zoe wanted George and was going to be with George….


	2. Chapter 2

Wade had been avoiding Zoe & George for 3 weeks and he was doing quite well this was the first time he had run into them.

Lavon & Wade were sitting at the kitchen counter; Lavon was pressing Wade to tell him how he felt about everything that was going on. Wade had been quiet and hardly spoke to anyone in the past weeks. Lavon new he wasn't handling things very well, when Wade did talk to anyone he was blunt and not very friendly and people were noticing. Though most people guest his mood was because of Zoe & George so they let it slide but people were getting sick of it.

Wade was saved by Zoe and George walking in to ask if Lavon would take them to the Airport, apparently they were heading to New York for the weekend. It was awkward and Wade just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, lucky for him his phone chose that moment to ring, looking at the caller ID Wade turned to Lavon as he got up and started for the door.

"It's Tansy I have to take it." He pressed answer as he walked out the door.

* * *

Wade knew that if Zoe was in New York for the weekend he didn't have to worry about running into them and he was relieved. After talking to Tansy, a few times over the weekend Wade had realised that she was having just as much trouble as he was about Zoe and George. Wade didn't know how far their relationship had gone but getting the feeling that Tansy had developed strong feelings for George.

He decided that they both need to get away so he organised to have a week off and convinced her to go with him to see his mum in Montgomery. He hadn't seen his mum Rosalyn in years, she had met Jason in his early teens and left Earl and moved to Montgomery and both boys decided to stay with Earl. Earl was a drinker before but once Rosalyn left that's when it got worse.

Tansy had agreed to go but what was meant to be 1 week turned into 3 weeks. Wade's mum had convinced them both to stay longer as Jessie was coming for a visit too.

Wade and Tansy had only been there for 3 days when Wade caught onto what had Tansy so upset and he asks Rosalyn for advice, making sure it was clear he didn't have anything to do with what she was going through.

Rosalyn convinced Wade to let her talk to Tansy first.

* * *

"How far along are you?" Smiling at Tansy

Tansy didn't know how to respond at first she had kept this a secret for a month.

"I found out two days before we broke up. George said he was in love with Zoe Hart.

And that he didn't want to hurt me anymore than what he had."

Rosalyn came and put her arms around.

"It's going to be ok, I will help you any way I can. You can do this you are not alone in this, you have me, Wade and your family."

"I don't talk to my family they are very religious and we don't get on. I am a demon child." Tansy laughed a little at her own comment.

"Well that still leaves Wade and me." Pausing

"Are you going to tell George?"

"No! I don't want anything to do with him. I can't!" Starting to cry

"Ok you don't have to but it is something I want you to think about!"

Tansy shaking her head agreeing to think about it.

"Rosalyn, does Wade know?"

"Yes sweetie he guessed!"

Wade chose that moment to walk into the room, Tansy crying already was now really crying and trying to talk but it just came as noise to Wade.

He calmed her down by telling her, he will be with her every step of the way and that she was not alone. Repeating the same calming words he was able to get her to stop crying. He never liked girls crying.

It was as if Tansy just cleared her head but still wasn't thinking blurted his secret to his mother.

"Oh my god. George is with Zoe…..You were with Zoe… Wade I am so sorry….!"

Wade tensed Rosalyn just look at him with a questioning look.

"You were dating someone and I am hearing this just now? How long? What! Zoe as in?" Pointing to Tansy. Tansy looking down not really meaning to let the cat out of the bag.

"Yes mum same Zoe Hart that is now dating George Tucker!" Looking annoyed

"How long were you to together?"

Wade just shrugged "9 months!"

"What mess have you too got yourself into?"

She started laughing she couldn't help it had hit her and it was funny….

"So let me get this straight. You two were married then Wade you started dating this Zoe person and Tansy you dated George, now George and Zoe are together. Well that's a web and a half."

Continuing Laughing Rosalyn just looked at the pair shaking her head. After a minute of Wade and Tansy sitting in silence Wade started to Laugh then Tansy followed.

"Mum do you want to hear a bit more to the web?" Nodding Rosalyn waited

"Jessie once asked Zoe out!"

That just made Rosalyn and Tansy into hysterics.

Once they all calm down Rosalyn could see the hurt in both of there faces and proceeded to convince them both to stay longer, they both needed to be away from the situation and she wanted more time with her family.

* * *

Wade hadn't told anyone where they had gone. So when Wade didn't answer his phone after been gone a week Lavon started to worry. He understood why Wade had gone away but to not answer his phone was out of character. Lavon hadn't realised that Zoe and George were in his kitchen when he had finally gotten on to Wade. As soon as Lavon started to speak Zoe sat there listening intently.

"Wade my man where the hell are you? I have been trying to call you for days." It went quiet

"Really wow that's a big step." Zoe raised her eyebrow wishing she could hear the other side.

"Tansy is there with you?" Zoe swallowed hard

"That's a big can of worms." A small smile showed on her face

"Are you sure?" God she wished she could hear what Wade was saying

"Ok I believe you."

"When are you coming back?" She waited she wanted to see him.

"Do you even have that many holidays?" So not soon she thought.

"Oh I didn't know, well ok. I just was getting worried that you might." Lavon walked into the kitchen and just stared at them both.

"Hey Wade I have to go I will call you later."

"No I just have someone here."

"Ok take it easy man stay out of trouble. Later Bye" Lavon and Zoe looking at each other.

"That was Wade I take it?" They all knew the answer Zoe asked

"How long is he away for…" realising that maybe she didn't have a right to even ask adding to her question

"My shower head is leaking again and he said he would fix it!"

"Right." Lavon sceptical about the reason

"I don't know for sure at the moment for another 2 weeks so if you need that shower head fixed I will organise a handyman to come out."

"That would be great. Thanks Lavon" She replies as she got up to leave, giving George a kiss on the cheek, stating that she had to get to work.

George had been watching her the whole time Lavon had been talking, he was worried now. When anything came up about Wade she would get sad like she really missed him, like she was lost. This was the first time that he had really seen it full force though. All the other times it was only a moment a slipt second but the expression on her face just now was for the entire conversation.

Maybe she wasn't being totally truthful to him about Wade. She had said it wasn't serious and that they were more friends than anything else. But since we decided to be together they hadn't spoken as far as he knew. Hell even he and Wade hadn't spoken Wade had been avoiding him then they went away for the weekend and when they got back he was already gone on this holiday.

He remembered directly after calling off the wedding and going to Wade saying that he was all in but he wanted to remain friends. Now thinking back Wade hadn't stated what his stance was.

Oh god! George thought, "Wade is in love with Zoe." It was more than just sex for him, he remembered Halloween Wade saying that he was laying off the women. Now he knows why. He hadn't paid much attention at what Wade and Zoe were doing because he was caught up with Tansy.

Turning to Lavon, George announced

"Wade's in love with Zoe"

Lavon's answer really hit home on how bad of a friend George actually had been to Wade.

"You just figured that out now!" Lavon getting up to leave.

"How long has he?" not really knowing how to ask

"Pretty much since she moved here!" Lavon left leaving George to himself.

"What about Zoe?" George yelled after Lavon


	3. Chapter 3

His head felt like someone was inside slamming a sledge hammer against his brain. He had this headache for the past 3 days. His back, shoulders, neck even his legs hurt. Ok so he was stressed was putting it mildly. All he thought about was the situation that he and Zoe had put themselves in.

He had been going over in his mind why, how, when and what had gone so wrong. They were meant to be together, that's why he had ended it with Lemon, so he and Zoe could be together. But then Zoe didn't want to be a rebound so she turned to Wade and he turned to Tansy. George's feelings for Zoe is what ruined what he and Tansy had, Tansy had called him on it and asked why he was with her when his feelings for Zoe was standing in the way. He had said that he was falling in love with her but his love for Zoe was stronger and that it wasn't fair to her and she deserved better. She had stormed off and he hadn't seen her since. If he was honest with himself he missed her, she had different way of approaching life to what he was used to.

Now he was more confused than ever, since realising that Wade was in love with Zoe and not just someone to pass the time with he had looked back at everything with a new set of eyes. From the time when they were in jail when they were getting Lemon her Christmas tree to the time Lemon had taken Zoe hostage. Wade has had feelings for Zoe for a long time , what George couldn't figure out was why didn't he fight for her or even say anything to him when he himself had told Wade he had strong feelings for Zoe but whoever Zoe picked they would still be buds.

To be honest he was now questioning if it was all a fantasy with him and Zoe that maybe they are not meant to be together at all. The past 2 months have been good, going out to dinner and romantic nights in Mobile; even just having breakfast together was nice. They talked all the time about life, what they expect and want out of it. The only thing they didn't talk about was Tansy and Wade. George had tried to bring it up once but Zoe had shut him down saying that the past is the past and they can't change it. At first George thought that Zoe was embarrassed about being with Wade and using each other for sex but now he wasn't sure that was the case.

After watching Zoe in Lavon's kitchen when Lavon was on the phone to Wade he was starting to wonder if Zoe is finally realising what she had with Wade was exactly what she needs, because he was. Zoe pretends to be happy but the smiles he is seeing when they are together are not the one's he has seen when she was with Wade. It makes him angry that he can't get her to light up like Wade does and that also makes him jealous. He seriously thought Zoe was his soul mate the person that he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

And that was worth all the hurt they caused to Lemon, Wade and Tansy even Lavon was caught in the middle.

* * *

George had made plans with Zoe that he would get takeout from Fancies' and they meet at the house boat. Brick had gone away to see Emily and Zoe had a big day in the office, she was exhausted and felt really drained and emotional.

After eating George had stated that they needed to talk. He didn't wait or beat around the bush as he really didn't want Zoe to hate him too.

"_You are in love with Wade"_ George stated louder than necessary. Zoe just stared at him all bug eyed.

"_What the hell!"_ She really didn't need this now.

"_You are in love with Wade and that is ok." _George stated again but in a quieter voice.

"_George what has?" _George placing his hands up to get Zoe to stop.

She just looked at him not really believing what was happening here. Her brain needed to catch up.

"_Just listen ok?" _Nodding Zoe sat there and watched as George got his thoughts together.

"_You and I have been living this fantasy that we are meant to be together. I am just as much to blame in this as you are."_ Zoe just raised an eyebrow

"_We are good together, we talk like we have been friends all our lives. We have fun and enjoy each other's company."_ Pausing as he didn't know how she will react.

"_But there is no challenge for us….No spark. We are too comfortable. This is new and there is meant to be learning and excitement."_ Pausing again as he lost his thoughts

"_No spark what the hell."_

"_Not like you and Wade do, or even like Tansy."_ He counted back noticing the tears running down Zoe's cheeks

George felt like crap but it was the truth and if he didn't do this now it would be worst later.

"_Look I don't know if you realise this yet but you do love Wade. I know I broke things off with Tansy and then convinced you it was our time but I was wrong. I didn't know you and Wade were serious. I thought it was just sex."_ Shaking his head he really didn't want to think about that.

"_Wade loves you and you love him. I don't know if you will be able to fix your relationship with him but he is what you need and want!"_ Looking at Zoe's he realised that the tears weren't because he was hurting her it was because she couldn't do what he had just done. Being honest!

"_What about you and Tansy?"_ George just shrugged.

"_We got ourselves into this mess because we both were blinded by our fantasy. I don't have any answers here I just know that we are friends and I would like that to stay the same. I will always be here for you as a friend but our stars will never align as they were never meant to…." _

Zoe just agreed, she was proud of him for noticing and having the guts to do what she couldn't.

George brought out a bottle of wine for them to share while they talked more about their situation, as friends instead of lovers.

* * *

Wade and Tansy hadn't seen much of each other for the last two weeks at Rosalyn's house. Rosalyn had taken to Tansy and they spent most of their time together organising and planning what she will do once the baby arrived. Jason, Wade's stepdad was from a wealthy family, Jason was also a successful business man so they had offered to buy a house in Bluebell for Tansy to live in and raise her baby. Rosalyn had gone crazy when she found out Tansy lived in a mobile home and stated that was no way to bring a child into this world when family can help they do…. Tansy didn't feel comfortable with this but Rosalyn had a way of getting her own way.

Wade had been busy, himself with Jason. Jason had found out that Wade wanted to open his own bar and asked questions on what Wades plans were. Jason had been impressed with that Wade had done and planed but made a few suggestions on the business side to improve a successful business. Jason not only offered Business advise but also financial help but Wade didn't want that as he needed to prove to himself that he could do this on his own. Jason accepted this but made it clear he was to go to Jason for anything financial, business or even personal. Jason and Wade were different but they got along better than what Wade had expected.

Jessie's visit was cancelled as he had to attend some extra classes; Wade wanted to make amends with his brother even tho he still was angry. Jessie just didn't think about what Wade had to give up by staying and looking after their dad. It wasn't that Wade minded it's just sometimes the help would have been good. To have someone else to go on the roof top and sing Earl down would have been nice.

Jessie and Wade had spoken on the phone a few times over the last couple of days and had made a start to re paring their friendship. Jessie's little secret had shocked Wade but he was ok with it. It just wasn't what he would have expected from Jessie.

* * *

Due to Tansy's morning sickness they had a long flight home. From the moment they left Rosalyn's house to they landed in Mobile Tansy had been throwing up. She couldn't keep anything but water down and it was taking its toll on her. Wade had taken her home to her van, making sure she had what she need before heading to the Lavon's Plantation.

Don't ask Wade how because he isn't sure how it all came about but Jason & Rosalyn made them all agree that Wade, Tansy, Jessie and his new girlfriend were going to be all living in this house. Apparently Jessie was moving back to Bluebell after he finished his degree and would use Bluebell as a home base. Wade had made it clear he didn't want to be living there free he would pay rent like he would anywhere else. So Jason & Rosalyn proposed that they would own the house and Wade and Jessie would maintain the property for living there rent free. Wade finally agreed so the house hunting began.

Tansy and Rosalyn had found a few house's on the out skirts of Bluebell and Wade was scheduled to inspect them the following day.

Walking into Lavon's, Wade noticed that Lavon was not alone, sitting at the counter was the 2 people he didn't want to see right this second.

"_Hey your back! How was your mum's?"_ Looking very uncomfortable Wade focused on Lavon

"_Yeah good, Hey Lavon I need to go shower can I meet you later for a drink?"_ Lavon eyed him for a moment, meet for a drink?

"_Sure just call when you are ready."_ Wade nodded to Lavon and turned to leave. George spoke before Wade could disappear out the door.

"_Wow it's been a long time since you have seen her. How did it go?"_ George questioned trying to get Wade in a conversation.

"_Better than I expected!"_ With that Wade was out the door and gone.

Lavon spoke to George and Zoe in a friendly but firm tone that made Zoe sit up straight and George want to bang his head against the counter.

"_Give him time don't push him to talk to you both. He has to sit here and watch you be together when Zoe you are the only person he has ever wanted to be with. At the moment you guys aren't friends and I doubt you will be for a long time!"_ Waiting for them to acknowledge his words the room went quiet.

"_We're not together, we have decided that it wasn't meant to be, we are just friends."_ Zoe stated watching as Lavon raised an eyebrow.

"_What happened?" _Lavon eyeing Zoe waiting for some sort of explanation

"_She's in love with Wade, it just took him being gone to realise it!" _George smirking as Zoe gave him a dirty look

"_Wow what are you going to do about it?" _Lavon questioned Zoe

"_Nothing! I hurt him and as you pointed out we are not exactly on speaking terms so I guess wait!"_

"_Ok that's smart I suppose." _Lavon watched as Zoe sat there staring at the counter

The mess this girl is in!


End file.
